


Be Mine

by nerdlife4eva



Series: When Parrot Met Hamster [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: The skaters make their way to America for a disorganized exhibition event, where Phichit and Seung-gil will get to see each other again after months apart. A single picture (Take My Picture, Hold My Heart) created a spark between them, and after weeks of talking, neither Seung-gil nor Phichit can wait any longer to see what the future holds.The second story in the When Parrot Met Hamster series :) Created alongside the insanely talentedMagical-Mistaland there are at least two more stories already planned (and arted!!) for this series.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> The original art for this story can be found at the following links:  
> [Nervous Phichit](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/post/164413298799/phichit-in-5c)  
> [Finger gunning Seung-gil](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/post/164450761729/Seung-gil-lee-a2-please)  
> [Frustrated Seung-gil](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/post/164680428054/a6-Seung-gil)  
> [Kissy Phichit](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/post/164680366359/d6-phichit)  
> [Blushing Seung-gil](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/post/164795092354/Seung-gil-lee-c2-please)
> 
>  
> 
> Magical-mistral and I have been working together for a few months and have created a series of illustrated works. You can find some of them under my Ao3 series [Crusaders of Fluff](http://archiveofourown.org/series/804513)  
> and also the following stories were illustrated by Magical-Mistral:  
> [When Sarcasm and Optimism Collide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11844675/chapters/26739171) (this is also Seungchuchu if you are interested in this rarepair!!)  
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)  
> [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)  
> [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)  
> [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)  
> [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)
> 
> If you like this, please come shout at us on Tumblr!  
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

It all started with a single photograph.

Even though the picture was solely of Phichit, hands raised in his signature peace signs, it was the person who had taken the picture that made Phichit smile… each and every time he looked at it. Was it his imagination that his smile was slightly brighter or that his cheeks were slightly pinker than normal? He didn’t think so. Obsessive analysis over each picture from the entire season lead him to believe that he had never appeared happier than when Seung-gil had been his impromptu photographer.

_“That’s not your smile.”_ Seung-gil had said, a slight line of confusion appearing between his normally stoic brows.  _“Think of hamster conga lines or hamsters dancing on rainbows, or whatever it is that keeps you so happy all of the time.”_

Maybe it was ridiculous that Phichit was still swooning over this, knowing that Seung-gil was probably making fun of him to some degree, but the statement hadn’t been malicious. There had been a hint of playfulness dancing in Seung-gil’s gray eyes, and Phichit simply couldn’t seem to let the memory go.

_“Nice job today.”_ Seung-gil had said that too. Phichit’s heart always skipped a beat remembering the slight smile and the brief graze of fingertips as Seung-gil returned the phone to his hand. Flipping the same hand over in his lap, Phichit stared at place that still felt phantom tingles whenever the moment crossed his mind.

He hadn’t seen Seung-gil in months. After the season had ended everyone went their separate ways with the exception of the few skaters Phichit considered close friends. This off season, however, there were slight differences. Seung-gil actively liked each of Phichit’s Instagram posts and sometimes added funny hashtags. When Phichit’s brain could function, he would make response hashtags, and then return the favor by placing clever hashtags on Seung-gil’s pictures. The appearance of Seung-gil’s IG handle had started as a surprise, and had quickly become a staple in Phichit’s everyday existence.

Two weeks prior to the exhibition in America, they had begun exchanging direct messages. Phichit had considered the possibility of his own heart exploding with giddiness when the first messaged popped up in his app. It was a simple _hello_ , but it had set Phichit’s face ablaze and his hands shaking as he typed his reply.

Their senses of humor were different. Seung-gil’s was drier with more sarcasm, but it made Phichit laugh all the same. Phichit sent of a lot of memes, Seung-gil responded with a lot of _ha ha’s_ and somehow they had made entire conversations out of almost nothing. Almost nothing, that was quickly becoming everything.

When the plane touched down, Phichit held his breath watching as the world rushed past the windows. Next to him, Celestino grunted awake, wiping a hand down his face and shaking his head to regain consciousness. Phichit didn’t need a coach for this event, as it was an invitational exhibition where points wouldn’t exist, but Celestino had voluntarily booked a ticket anyway. The need to tease Celestino about seeing Seung-gil’s coach fizzled on Phichit’s tongue when he realized that Celestino would return the teasing without a second of hesitation. Sometimes it was a blessing and a curse to hold the friendly relationship he did with Ciao Ciao. Smiling at Celestino’s mussed ponytail and bleary eyes, Phichit jumped when his phone began to buzz in his hand. Looking down, he swallowed, seeing the Instagram notification in the midst of other tiny symbols at the top of his phone. Opening the app, he clicked directly to his messages.

“Welcome to America,” the text read. Underneath was a hamster waving an American flag wearing what looked like an imitation of Phichit’s short program outfit.

Unable to suppress his giggles, Phichit bit at his bottom lip to keep his volume low. “Thank you! See you soon! How have I not seen this GIF before?!?!” He sent a stream of emojis with heart eyes, hoping Seung-gil would know that they were for the GIF. _At least…_ Phichit thought, chewing on his lip a little harder, _they were mostly for the GIF_.

“Because I only made it today.”

Staring at the response, Phichit felt his mind come to a screeching halt. Celestino was yanking on his arm, telling him to stand up and leave the flight, while Phichit continued to blink blankly. Seung-gil had made a Phichit hamster GIF… for him… wearing his costume.

Smile breaking across his face in unrestrained joy, Phichit slipped his phone back in his pocket. Skipping down the aisle behind Celestino, he waved at the flight attendants as he passed them. His chest felt full of anticipation and he suddenly couldn’t wait another minute to get to the arena.

* * *

 

The American arena was in full preparation mode as the skaters began to warm up on the newly smoothed ice. There were banners being hung and a crew of dangerous dangling men changing out light filters above them. Each skater was practicing in their chosen outfits, the lack of competition making them more relaxed and talkative, instead of focused on their routines and jumps. The voices of those already present and practicing were adding to the rising stressful screeching of the production crew. Pure chaos was creating the soundtrack to the huge space, and the real crowd wouldn’t filter in for another two hours.

Unlike the other skaters, Seung-gil and his coach had arrived a full day before the exhibition and had experienced this same rink in silence the evening before. The earlier hours had been tainted with the sounds of planning and the beginning of the set up, but his late night practice had consisted of his coach and a singular janitor who had fallen asleep in the second row of seats. It had been good for Seung-gil’s nerves to take advantage of the extra practice time, even if those same nerves were beginning to viciously plague him now.

His reasons for being anxious weren’t necessarily skating related. Skating slow circles over the smooth ice, he tried to control the stuttering of his heart and force away the smile that had been creeping over his face. Smiles were not a normal expression for him and he feared that at any moment he was going to draw the attention of another skater. Even his coach, who was seemingly unaware of him at times, had remarked about the change in Seung-gil’s attitude and he wasn’t prepared to deal with anyone else’s questioning.

There was no denying the differences though. His step sequence was more fluid, his shoulders were more relaxed, and his body moved as part of the music instead of next to it in a pattern of counts and moves. No longer was he performing to gain points, instead he was on the ice, feeling the enjoyment of it for the first time in his life. Every execution of a choreographed step was an attempt to relieve the feelings that were overwhelming him, and he wondered if he would be able to successfully skate once the reason for those emotions was present in the same space.

A commotion at the barrier opening had Seung-gil’s head coming up, sighing as he watched the calamity of the skating world’s most beloved couple enter the rink. Victor and Yuuri were not dressed in their short program or long program costumes. Instead the skaters, who were laughing their way through warm ups, were dressed for their joint exhibition skate.

Dropping his eyes, Seung-gil tried to ignore their elation, never knowing how to react to such open affection. He was happy for them. It was no secret that both skaters had improved in their time together, but there was also a light in their eyes that Seung-gil had never seen. Yuuri Katsuki no longer cried in bathroom stalls and Victor Nikiforov no longer hid behind a polite media persona. He never claimed to be emotionally aware of himself or anyone else, but even Seung-gil could recognize how much they loved each other.

Again, his mind flashed to his own skating. In the past month, the ice had felt more like a home than a battle field. Strapping on his skates hadn’t felt like a job, it felt like a way to connect to the world where he had found something more. At least, where he had hoped he had found something more. Seung-gil wasn’t good with feelings, or expressing himself. He had never skated his feelings on the ice, or even declared that he had any.

Those self-set restrictions existed beyond the limits of positive feelings. When he had been knocked out of the Grand Prix series, he kept every ounce of negativity locked inside of himself, hiding away until the emotions had passed. Emotions were a luxury that he rarely let himself feel. Right up until that stupid beautiful smile had been aimed his way outside of the rink during his last event of the season.

Phichit Chulanont was a contrast to Seung-gil in every way. He was cheerful, bright, and welcoming to everyone, while Seung-gil was monotone and tended to avoid social interactions in his profession. Even when other skaters reached out, like the female skater who was entering the ice and currently attempting to get his attention, Seung-gil shut down. Feelings weren’t easy for him, and subsequently neither was making friends.

Still, he had contacted Phichit first. He had found the happiness-filled Instagram account when Phichit had tagged him in the rink picture and spent an hour staring at his phone, absorbing every perfectly filtered image. Clicking hearts throughout his exploration, Seung-gil couldn’t ignore the strange sensation in the center of his chest. What had started as a mild fascination with the effortless looking talent of the Thai skater, had quickly become an admiration that Seung-gil couldn’t properly describe. Phichit was skilled, but he was also loved, and Seung-gil felt the pull of Phichit’s natural magnetism growing with every second.

The photo on the side of the rink had felt like an out-of-body experience, as had every moment of interaction since then. Sending the first greeting had taken three days for Seung-gil to execute and then he had only managed to send a single word. Phichit had taken the reigns from there and Seung-gil had enjoyed every minute of the ride.

When the opportunity for this event was presented, Seung-gil signed on immediately. He had carefully framed the header of the invitation packet, snapping a steady shoot and uploading it to his Instagram. For three hours, he checked his phone like a technology-obsessed preteen, feeling his stomach turn upside down when he noticed Phichit’s message. After fifteen minutes of conversation, Phichit had also confirmed his appearance at the event, and cemented the date on which they would see each other again.

Now, Seung-gil knew that Phichit’s plane had been on the ground for two hours and that at any moment the man who had overtaken all of Seung-gil’s thoughts would be strolling into the arena. The familiar ache began taking over his chest and Seung-gil pressed his ear buds further into his ears, scrunching his face to try to control his breathing. Focusing on the ice, he began to move again, letting the world fall away.

* * *

 

“We’re late!” Phichit huffed, pushing Celestino toward the entrance doors with both hands pressed to his coach’s back. “My eyeliner is all screwed up from trying to do it in that hell cab and I still need to get into costume. Plus I haven’t warmed up yet!” The octave in Phichit’s voice took a turn toward glass-breaking, and Celestino laughed as they entered the double doors.

“Calm down, Phichit,” Celestino stepped to his left, dislodging Phichit from his back and catching the anxious skater in his arms. “You are only performing one program, your program is after intermission and your eyeliner looks fine.” Pushing Phichit forward, Celestino, continued to talk as they headed down the hallway. “We’ll swing past the rink so you can say hello to everyone, then you can change. Promotional pictures will happen for the next hour anyway, so you are not missing anything.”

Everything Celestino was saying made sense and Phichit tried to calm the nerves that were prickling his insides. Breathing steadily in through his nose and out through his mouth, he followed his coach toward the bright lights.

The noise hit him first. Shouts of teasing compliments among skaters were meshed with the scrap of metal on ice. Distinct clicks of the cameras were echoing throughout the rink, undeniably attempting to catch the good-natured relationships between some of the world’s top competitors. He could hear Victor’s boisterous laugh above the hum of noise, along with the giggling laughter of Sara Crispino and the frustrated complaints of her twin.

Every light in the building seemed to be turned to the brightest level making every metal surface give off a blinding glint. The skaters were a wash of muddled colors on the ice, moving in lazy versions of their warm ups. Groups of photographers stood in different corners, snapping pictures as each body moved passed.

As soon as he spotted Seung-gil, dressed in the bright rainbow of his short program, Phichit knew he had made a mistake. He was still dressed for travel, his sweatshirt zipped over his chest, his uncombed hair shoved under a baseball cap and his mask regrettably still tucked under his chin. If traffic hadn’t been backed up and Phichit could have thought beyond his attempts to apply his makeup, he would have made himself more presentable. Now, he was standing a mere handful of feet from the edge of the rink as the man of his dreams skated toward him.

“Phichit!”

Yuuri’s voice called over the ice, making Phichit freeze in his retreat and crash into an unsuspecting security officer. Attempting to steady the man, Phichit raised an arm to wave wildly at Yuuri. He didn’t want to be rude, but he was not ready to be seen by Seung-gil. For weeks, he had been posting nothing but perfect selfies and artistic shots of his framed face. Now he was frazzled from being late, rumpled from traveling, and definitely _not_ ready.

Seung-gil hadn’t heard Yuuri calling Phichit’s name. Skating over to the barrier exit, he looked up when a panicked shout interrupted the song in his ears, followed by scuffling and crashing noises. Furrowing his eyebrows, he swept the area for the source of the noise.

Wrestling less than ten feet from where Seung-gil stood was the only human he had ever felt anxious to see. Phichit looked adorable with his baseball cap pushed backwards over his dark hair and his wide eyes flitting between a scarlet-faced security guard and Yuuri Katsuki. Wild flailing was happening as Phichit tried to stand, and Seung-gil felt an insane urge to rush from the ice to help. Gripping the top of the barrier wall, he was not prepared for Phichit to make eye contact with him.

_Ughhhhh…._ Phichit groaned internally, _why… why had he forgotten how it felt to have those eyes staring straight at him and why would his mind betray him now by screaming about it like a sugar-high fangirl._ Seung-gil looked incredible, a slight sheen of sweat on the exposed portion of his upper torso and the natural beauty of the sharp angles of Seung-gil’s face made Phichit feel like his was melting into a pool of liquefied desire. Raising a hand, Phichit awkwardly waved in Seung-gil’s direction. All of his practiced smooth greetings disappeared, being replaced with an odd squawk which didn’t count as a word in any of the languages Phichit knew.

_Why couldn’t he say anything?_ Seung-gil couldn’t form a sentence to save his own life, and he stood at the wall staring with bewilderment at his own stupidity. Glancing to his left, he spotted Victor and Yuuri studying both of them. An idea popped into his head and before his rational side could prevent his body from acting on it, both of his hands were in front of him. His own wink was unexpected and Seung-gil felt his dignity die in the flames of embarrassment.

Nodding once, Phichit waved a second time and fled the rink, calling for Celestino as he ran toward the sign for the locker rooms. He had almost knocked out a security guard, decided to talk in a bizarre form of bird language, and to top it off, Seung-gil had finger-gunned at him.

If he was going to recover, Phichit was going to need a plan… and fast.

* * *

 

The entire event had been an array of disorganized pandemonium. Skaters had been shuffled around at random, the lineup for their programs changing repeatedly over the course of the event at the will of a sadistically chaotic event director. People were entering from two different sides of the rink instead of one and twice the wrong music had begun to play. JJ had been the victim of one such instance, taking it in stride by doing the Macarena in the middle of the ice. It had made Phichit laugh and he automatically looked for Seung-gil in hopes of seeing the signs of humor on his face as well. When Seung-gil was once again nowhere to be seen, Phichit let himself mope.

After he had finally recovered from his near-fatal embarrassment, he had sauntered from the changing room with a false confidence, eager to redeem himself. He had been met by a pimply teenager who had forced him to detour to the other side of the rink, leaving Seung-gil staring from his own position as Phichit pouted over his shoulder. There had been a hint of a smile then, a ghost of amusement on Seung-gil’s lips that had left Phichit feeling tingly.

He had been excited to see Seung-gil perform, knowing how hard Seung-gil had been working during the off-season. Unfortunately, Seung-gil’s programs had been shuffled along with Phichit’s and he no longer had any idea when either of them would take the ice. All of the skaters stood in groups of frustrated confusion, separated by a special section of bleachers holding children and their families. Phichit moved away from his group, stepping closer to the ice to remove himself from the negativity. Seung-gil was still missing in action and his heart was feeling the weight of disappointment as Phichit let his eyes wander back over the other skaters, tuning out Emil’s performance.

To Phichit’s right, Victor was talking to the event manager, providing tips on how to improve their scheduling and event flow, while Yuuri was leaning on the barrier looking hopelessly in love with his partner. _It was beautiful, really_ , Phichit thought to himself as he watched the two of them. Their adoration and love for each other was apparent in everything they did. Even when he had seen them fight, there was never any real venom to their arguments and resolution was always quick to be found. Theirs was the type of love that inspired fairytales and Phichit sighed as he leaned on the barrier wall, cheek resting in his palm. He wanted that kind of love, so badly sometimes that it hurt.

Seung-gil stood at the opening to the hallway, giving himself a pep talk. The idiots running the pathetic excuse for an exhibition had shuffled the skaters around so many times that Seung-gil had yet to be in the same waiting area as the only skater he wanted be near. Finally, Phichit stood a few arms’ lengths ahead of him. All Seung-gil had to do was walk a few yards, but his determination wavered when that perfect face had been highlighted in the over-hanging colored lights. Phichit Chulanont was stunning in ways that Seung-gil couldn’t put into words and he could feel his courage beginning to fade. All he needed to do was say hello, the rest would fall into place, he was sure of it. He had to be sure of it, otherwise he would never take a chance.

_Coward_ , Seung-gil scoffed at himself, shoving away from the wall and taking a determined step forward. If he wanted all the things he had been daydreaming about, there was only one way to get them. Setting his jaw, Seung-gil took another step, feeling his confidence warring with his fear.

“Hey!” A woman dressed in a dark blue shirt and ill-fitted black pants stepped in front of Seung-gil making him stop abruptly. Scowling, he wordlessly questioned her presence with a cross of his arms and the raising of one eyebrow. “You’re in the wrong costume. My notes say rainbow parrot is after white jacket and tie guy is after the trouble twins.”

His mind went blank trying to interpret the stupidity being thrown at him. “I’m sorry,” Seung-gil lifted his hands, conveying his frustration with the small motion, “weren’t you the one who told me to change twenty minutes ago from the… what the _hell_ did you call it?” Halfway through the sentence he had realized the woman had called his costume a rainbow parrot. Glancing over her shoulder, he was happy to note that Phichit seemed unaware of what was happening. As much as Seung-gil hated it, rainbow parrot would definitely stick if someone overheard that blatant nonsense.

“I don’t have time to argue with you about who said what,” reaching out she snagged Seung-gil’s elbow and forced him back toward the tunnel, “get changed or don’t perform, those are the options!”

 Gritting his teeth, Seung-gil forced himself to gently remove his arm from the talon-like grasp.  He wanted to fling his arm out and escape entirely, but knew it would be an inappropriate reaction to the stressed-out woman. Conceding to another round of ridiculousness, Seung-gil took one look back at Phichit and disappeared down the hallway.

“You’re on deck.”

Phichit jumped when a harsh female voice interrupted his thoughts. He had gone from sighing over Victor and Yuuri’s happiness to focusing on his own, replaying his plan repeatedly in his head. Across the rink, Celestino was giving him a thumbs-up, waving a folded piece of white paper. Repressing his nerves, Phichit turned out his brightest smile and faced the woman who had become this afternoon’s bane of existence. “Lead the way!” The request was cheerful despite Phichit’s squeezing doubt. He wasn’t even sure where Seung-gil was at the moment, and could only hope that by the time his program was completed, Seung-gil would be watching him. For his plan to work, he needed Seung-gil to watch only the last minute of his program.

Stretching against the wall, Phichit closed his eyes to concentrate on breathing. He wasn’t like Victor and Yuuri, who bravely and openly declared their love for each other where anyone could hear. Social media was his safe place, and he could have resorted to that method, but if he was going to be happy, he was going to have to take a leap of faith. Resolved to do so, Phichit nodded at the aggressive coordinator when she told him to prepare to take his place.

Clothes were everywhere. Seung-gil had hastily yanked his shirt, vest and tie off in one move, resulting in a two minute struggle of escaping his own clothing. Shirtless, he stared between the two costumes and decided he was not taking his skates off again. The pair of pants he was wearing would have to function for both costumes, because he was not missing Phichit’s performance over a pair of black pants. Yanking his short program shirt over his head, he tried desperately to push the words _rainbow parrot_ from his mind, deciding the costume would be retired (and possibly burned) after this performance. Beginning to secure the buttons, his head shot up when he heard Phichit’s name announced over the loud speaker. He wasn’t one to leave a mess, but he abandoned his scattered belongings without a second thought.

Standing center ice Phichit searched the faces on the sides of the rink, frantically seeking the sight of Seung-gil. _It’s silly_ , he scolded himself. Seung-gil had seen Phichit perform this exact program over the course of an entire season and nothing had changed. Phichit wanted him there though. He wanted Seung-gil to see every moment, even if only the last seconds could change their fate.

Taking one final glance around, Phichit’s heart skipped several beats as he saw Seung-gil race out of a tunnel opening, shirt partially unbuttoned and hair slightly disheveled. When Seung-gil smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes, Phichit felt his heart burst. Chasing a whim, he lifted a hand and blew a kiss in Seung-gil’s direction before moving into his opening sequence.

All eyes turned toward Seung-gil who stood frozen in place. His cheeks flushed red, as if Phichit had applied the kiss directly to them. Mind blank, he stumbled forward to grab blindly at the barrier wall. He didn’t think he was hallucinating but his mind wouldn’t accept the reality either.

“Well, well, well,” JJ threw an arm over Seung-gil’s shoulders, “did you find love on ice too?”

Too stunned to react, Seung-gil continued to watch Phichit skate. Around him he could hear the chatter and excited congratulations, but every word was muffled by the deafening beat of Seung-gil’s heart. He needed Phichit to get off the ice, immediately.

On his last lap around the ice, Phichit threw an arm out and snagged the paper suspended on the edge of Celestino’s fingers. His coach looked happy, winking as Phichit passed and making Phichit hum with unrestrained giddiness. The note had been hastily written and rewritten on the back of a promotional poster, and he was praying that his chosen message would be well received. Finding his ending mark, Phichit let the applause of the crowd fall away as his eyes reconnected with Seung-gil’s. Lifting his hands, he held up the sign, blushing as he ducked his head.

“Be mine!”

The unison shouts of all the other skaters and the subsequent celebratory cheers had Seung-gil startling back to reality. He read those two words in rapid succession, grin breaking across his face as he covered his smile with both hands. Moving blindly, he gravitated toward the rink opening unable to form a plan as to what he would say. “You’re on deck!” a voice called behind him, causing Seung-gil to mutter a “whatever” in response. Pleasantly shaken, he braced himself waiting with his breath catching in his throat as Phichit skated toward him.

_Don’t kiss him, don’t kiss him_ , Phichit shouted in his own brain. They weren’t Victor and Yuuri. They weren’t in an established relationship and they hadn’t even had a first date yet. It didn’t stop his lips from craving contact with Seung-gil’s own, and he continued to internally shout down his own desires. Distracted by his own thoughts, Phichit tripped on his own feet stumbling forward.

He caught Phichit by instinct, arms moving to catch the falling body before Seung-gil could stop himself. When Phichit looked up, he felt his heart flutter again. Pulling Phichit to a standing position, Seung-gil forced himself to speak. “Be mine?”

The question was playful and Phichit could see the hope in Seung-gil’s eyes. Pressing the hand-written sign into Seung-gil’s hands, Phichit grinned. “Too much?” He was still desperately fighting his own body’s urge to tackle Seung-gil to the ground, the result leaving Phichit visibly shaking.

“Everything about you is too much,” Seung-gil teased, shaking fingers darting out to touch Phichit’s arm involuntarily. Phichit was real and right in front of him, and Seung-gil had the strangest urge to throw his arms around the adorably blushing man.

“Oh…” Phichit deflated. Every romantic declaration vanished from his mind as disappointment took over. Unsure of where to look, Phichit swallowed hard and began to turn away.

“Hey,” Seung-gil took a chance and grabbed Phichit’s hand. For a second he blinked down at their interlocked fingers, stunned by the sensation of Phichit’s skin touching his. Hearing Phichit react with a squeak, Seung-gil looked up with a nervous smile. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” He saw the smile burst across Phichit’s face and felt his heart burst along with it. There was a chance that he was already totally lost on this man, and Seung-gil found the thought exhilarating.

“You don’t… you know… have to be…” his stuttering was making him sound like a dunce, and Phichit felt his cheeks blush even darker. Feeling a squeeze against his hand, Phichit stopped his stammering and returned his gaze to Seung-gil’s eyes.

“Have dinner with me?” Seung-gil took a step closer to Phichit, his other hand coming up to touch Phichit’s cheek. Never in his life had he wanted to be this physically close to someone, but every touch felt like lightning across his skin. “Then we can discuss everything else. Please?” Seung-gil’s body began to lean and he had no idea what he was planning to do.

He never got a chance to find out, as a hand grabbed his upper arm and pulled him away from Phichit. “You need to get out there!” The same grumpy woman was yanking Seung-gil toward the ice, pushing him onto it, almost neglecting the time needed to remove his guards. Glaring at her tiny angry face, Seung-gil tossed his guards onto the ground and stomped out onto the ice. Standing in his opening position, he wondered how he could possibly skate without knowing Phichit’s answer.

“Seung-gil!!” Phichit’s voice rang across the quiet arena, making Seung-gil snap his attention back to the side of the ice. “Yes! A thousand times yes!”

As the other skaters cheered and unprofessionally tackled Phichit in excitement, Seung-gil heard the opening notes of his music. Pushing off, he let the elation overtake his body and guide every step.

Later, when the reviews poured in about the event, there would be at least two lines mentioning the most beautiful program anyone had ever seen from Seung-gil Lee.

_(An extra bit of fluff to add to the foreshadowing for the next story!)_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Image can be found [Cheek Kisses for Seungchuchu](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/post/164791493659/good-news-i-wont-have-to-work-late-next-week-so)
> 
> Magical-Mistral is my muse ;)
> 
> A special thanks to my beta [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) !!!!


End file.
